


Trial & Error

by Yungjiho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Embarrassment, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Up10tion - Freeform, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungjiho/pseuds/Yungjiho
Summary: Gyujin got bored and curious.He's worried about how his question would affect their friendship, but Changhyun doesn't seem to mind messing around.





	1. Chillin'

"Changhyun...can I try kissing you?"

Gyujin can't deny that the thoughts he'd been having lately are making him curious as to what it would be like to kiss his best friend. He had come across something online that sparked his interest, something about passing time with one another by kissing and touching very causally. At first he furrowed his eyebrows at the thoughts swarming him, but the more he considered it the more it made sense, honestly. He was already really comfortable with Changhyun and he knows it's vice versa, and their lifestyle doesn't give them much freedom to get rid of tendencies along those lines. So, he ended up blurting out the question, instantly feeling a little hot in the face when he did. Gyujin looked down at his own hands in his lap and nibbled on the inside of his lip a little, afraid to look at Changhyun even though he was sitting on the floor right next to him.

"Kiss me? You, want to kiss me?" Changhyun repeated, his voice too low to read the emotions lacing it. 

"Well I guess, yeah. I just wanted to try it." Gyujin looks up and was relieved to see that Changhyun just looked curious if anything. 

"Sure, why not!" Changhyun gives him a cute smile and puts the knee closest to Gyujin down, stretching the leg out so it gives easier access for him. He just sat there, waiting for Gyujin to go ahead. Now that he was waiting, Gyujin was more nervous because he could watch him fidget, play with his own fingers as his eyes flicked down to Changhyun's slightly open mouth. Of course it made him like this, he wasn't sure how the other would react. Changhyun casually flipped his hair out of his face and turned his body in Gyujin's direction. "So?" Gyujin made a fist and went in for the kill. Or, he thought he did. He stopped about an inch away from Changhyun's face, hand on his laid down thigh for support as he accidentally let a hot breath roll over his lips. Changhyun's lips parted and he closed his eyes and waited for Gyujin to continue, his own hand sliding up Gyujin's arm to comfort him. It rested on the top of his shoulder and Gyujin finally kissed him when he squeezed it, his lips keeping still momentarily until he pulled back. 

"Is it weird?" He asks quietly just beside Changhyun's cheek. He didn't want to put distance between them yet.

"No, it's fine." It sounded like Changhyun left his sentence open ended, Gyujin just, wasn't sure if it was okay to kiss him again. He didn't have much time to think about it because of the other closing back in on him and pressing his lips to his gently. After giving Gyujin a peck, he pulled away again. "Can I..." He starts, but Gyujin is already nodding, quickly, with his eyes closed now too. It was so cute to see. So Changhyun kisses him again and slowly slides his hand over his shoulder and up the side of his neck to rest his palm over it, thumb on the start of his jaw line. He waits for Gyujin, since this was his idea, and the other catches on decently fast enough, hesitantly moving his lips to knead against Changhyun's full ones. Changhyun responds, tilting his head to make it less awkward of an angle. Gyujin is surprised by how warm and soft Changhyun's lips are and is having a hard time bringing himself to admit that he likes feeling them. Changhyun's thumb starts rubbing the side of his jaw and it makes him feel so warm, subconsciously squeezing his hand on the others thigh a little bit. Maybe it was harder than he thought though, because a low rumble of a sound came from Changhyun's throat and Gyujin pulled back, startled. He bites his lip at the sight of Changhyun's slightly pink cheeks and stares in awe. When Changhyun opens his eyes, they immediately fall to Gyujin's lips, and he surges foreward again. Gyujin makes a sound in surprise and falls back a little bit, casting an arm down to hold himself up as Changhyun is sitting on his thighs in front of him now, one of Gyujin's tucked under him, the other bent up. Changhyun's hand moves to the back of Gyujin's neck and deepens their kiss, his other hand sliding onto Gyujin's thigh, mocking the squeeze that he gave him earlier. Gyujin mewls against his lips ever so slightly, blushing at himself, and feels Changhyun's lips leave his. "It's a little hard to deal with, isn't it?" Changhyun chuckles and calmly sits, smiling down at the younger. Gyujin stares up at him, wide eyed, before he laughs too, and rubs the back of his neck where he swore he could still feel the others hand. 

"Y-yeah, sorry I got a little um, carried away I guess." 

"It's okay! Why did you want to do it in the first place?"

"I was mostly curious about what it would be like. We're really comfortable with each other, so, I don't know."

"What did you want to get out of this?"

"W-well I was reading this article, it said that, you know, if you're really close with a friend it might be beneficial for your mental health to help each other relieve stress. It wouldn't be weird since we're close."

"Ahh, that's interesting." Changhyun purses his lips in thought as Gyujin goes silent. "How stressed are you?"

Gyujin blushes again. He pulls out his thigh from under him and sits normally, looking down at his hands. "Umm..." He fixes the bottom of his shirt, doing anything really to avoid the fact that he might have to admit what he wants. And what he wants isn't something he's fully come to terms with or thought about yet.

"I don't think i'd mind helping you." Changhyun offers, his tone a little more husky than usual. And when he smiles, it's different from what he's used to. It seemed devilish apart from the usual mischief Changhyun creates. He moves foreword and grabs Gyujin's shoulder to get his attention. He looks up at him, freezing. "Lay down." Changhyun says. He tells it to him softly but he still felt 100% obligated to listen, laying himself back and watching Changhyun crawl over his body, straddling him and sitting on his hips. He leans over Gyujin and smirks, leaving his lips an inch or two from his. "Let's kiss again." Gyujin lets out a shaky breath before craning his head up and leaving an open mouthed kiss on Changhyun. One more, and then another, before he fully goes in for the kill, creating a slow pattern of movement. His mind starts clouding, especially when Changhyun's hands slide onto either side of his neck. Should he touch him too? The heat from Changhyun's hands is doing wonders for him so he decides to bring his hands up onto Changhyun's hips. He's secretly always wanted to feel them but of course never found the opportunity. He lets his mind wander as well as both of his hands, fingers meticulously studying the curve of the pockets in his jeans, his belt in the loops, and once he comes up to Changhyun's waistband he feels him shiver slightly. Gyujin is the one to let a moan out and he's pulled back into the real world by it, feeling Changhyun's lips curve up against his. Gyujin feels Changhyun's tongue come out and delicately lick his top lip, pulling it up with it before planting another kiss on him and licking him again, swiping over his bottom lip. Gyujin's nervous hands get tight on Changhyun's skin just above his belt and he turns his head away, breaking the intensifying kiss.

"Th-this is...ahh-" Gyujin unexpectedly moans out when Changhyun automatically dropped his head to his neck, firmly kissing it and sucking the skin into his mouth. "Ch-Changhyun..." Changhyun hums against his neck, the low vibration sending an onslaught of goose bumps up it. Changhyun chuckles. "I'm-...ahh, I-I-"

"Are you okay?" Changhyun kisses Gyujin's cheek after asking.

"Y-yeah, this is just so, different."

"It is. Do you like it?"

God, he was afraid to say. "Too much." Gyujin laughs, eyes crinkling cutely as he pats Changhyun's side.

"Can I keep going?"

Gyujin would have liked to think there was any delay in his positive response, but it followed almost a second after Changhyun's question, making him laugh again. He lays a kiss to his neck before coming back to his lips in time to see Gyujin bite his bottom one, making eye contact with Changhyun before they fall into each other, Changhyun's tongue coming out again to be greeted with Gyujin's ready one, picking up on the earlier hint. They carefully lick at each other, dancing their wet tongues together before Changhyun pushes his into Gyujin's mouth, grinding his hips down into Gyujin's growing erection that he could so clearly feel at the same time. Gyujin moaned strongly this time, his fading blush unfortunately getting significantly more pink because of it. Gyujin's tongue is a little less precise when Changhyun does that a second time, making his brain get all hazy with arousal again at the pressure gifted to his clothed cock. Gyujin's hands slide up under Changhyun's shirt, pushing it up with them as he lets one roam over his back, the other rubbing into his upper side and ribs. He arches his back and Gyujin's hand mindlessly follows it, dipping into the groove of his spine and dragging it down to the small of Changhyun's fit back. Changhyun groans deeply into Gyujin's mouth, his next few breaths a little heavier before stabilizing and moving one of his hands down between their bodies to bluntly rub over the front of Gyujin's black jeans. Gyujin yelps when he feels Changhyun's hand rub over his dick, one because he didn't realize how hard he was, and two because holy shit this was really happening, whining when it travels down between his legs and then back up, rubbing his cock over his lower stomach inside of his pants as well. "Ch-Changhyun-ahhh-" Gyujin mewls, his hands pressing into his body a little more roughly than he'd intend them to, but Changhyun is making him feel so good and he can barely take it. Just then, as he was about to call out to him again, Changhyun nips at Gyujin's bottom lip and pulls it away from his mouth. Gyujin stutters out a loud moan, lifting his hips to press up into Changhyun's palm, mewling even better at that feeling. A slight surge of panic shocks him between all the pleasure and Gyujin pushes Changhyun's body away, the older immediately complying and sitting up quickly. He looks down at a red in the face, heavily panting Gyujin, worry filling his chest. 

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah no it's okay, don't worry it's not you, I just. This is too much, i'm a little overwhelmed..." He turns his face away from Changhyun, embarrassed for a whole new reason, his eyes widening when Changhyun begins to get off him but takes his chin in his hands, making him meet with his eyes. 

"It's completely okay, really. We'll stop. I'll get you some water, okay?" He smiles warmly down at Gyujin, who could almost tear up he was so thankful. He nodded and Changhyun got up hurriedly, how quickly he got the drinks apparent in how fast his socks slid on the hardwood. Gyujin smiles widely to himself and puts the backs of his hands on his cheeks to help cool them down as he sits up and adjusts his pants as well as his shirt. He leans against the couch again, turning on Changhyun's ps4 just as he's coming back into the room. Changhyun hands him his tall glass of water and Gyujin thanks him, noticing how disheveled his shirt still is. Gyujin reaches out and straightens the buttons, pulling it down and freeing it from it's bunched up state with a small, cute smile. Changhyun giggles and thanks him right back. 

"Can you show me that song you were talking about earlier?"

"Of course!" Changhyun was already back to his beaming, excited self, and Gyujin never felt so relieved.


	2. A Few Days Since Pt.1

Anyone in their right mind would be sleeping by now given that it's almost 3:30 in the morning, but not Changhyun and Gyujin. They were rolling around on Changhyun's bed, play fighting with Gyujin at Changhyun's mercy since he was so ticklish. They were watching Workaholics on Changhyun's laptop when he went to go fix his shirt and brushed over Gyujin's side, making him jerk and launch his phone out of his hand. Changhyun started dying of laughter when Gyujin hit him until his own laptop slid off of the blankets and crashed to the floor as well. They both froze, looking at each other with wide eyes until Changhyun's hands seeked Gyujin's sides before he could react, tickling him and making him squirm. Gyujin fights to hold back laughter as he threw himself back on the bed, trying to get away from Changhyun but he was followed down. And when he tried to pull a knee up between their stomachs and push him off, Changhyun's hand shot to the spot just above Gyujin's knee and forced his leg down straight. He still fought back, resisting Changhyun, but with his other hand still scratching over his ribs and making him keen over in laughter, he didn't have much strength. He was almost able to overpower Changhyun with his other leg and push him to the side so he could get back up but he seemed to clue in to that idea, lifting a leg over Gyujin's free one to hold it down as well. His hand traveled from the youngers side to his hip quickly, fingers petting the skin frantically resulting in the well of tears beginning to form in Gyujin's eyes. Breathlessly, he had started croaking out 'stop' and 'please Changhyun' between all the hilarity but it's as if he couldn't hear his pleas past his grin, not even stopping for a second. He ran his hands up Gyujin's body, disheveling his shirt before he tickled near his armpits, his open palms finding Changhyun's sturdy chest to push on. He was sent back quite a bit but thought quickly as to how he can restrain four limbs at once. Impossible, unless you used more than your hands. So he lifted himself off Gyujin's thigh and moved up his body, momentarily letting both legs go to use his hand to grab Gyujin's wrists and pull them down. He sat on Gyujin's thighs, his own spread around him to hold his legs down. Gyujin looked up at him in surprise, springing a knee up to try and make contact with Changhyun but he was sitting to far up on him to use leverage to get him off. He bent up his legs a little and panted out after finally being able to. Changhyun bent over a little and squished Gyujin's cheeks between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"You're so ticklish~" Gyujin nods and smiles, his eyes scrunching up exaggeratedly. Changhyun leans back a little, moving his arm behind him to rest of Gyujin's knee for support as he lets out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "I've been thinking..." Changhyun's other hand came up to rest on his knee before he looked back down at Gyujin. "I've been feeling pretty stressed out lately."

"Oh, really?" Gyujin tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows a little. He was sure Changhyun was fine, his stress clearly invisible to him. "You seem like you've been happy and full of energy. What's got you stressed?" Changhyun laughs a little at how cute his innocence is.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. I'd rather do something about it."  

"Ahh, okay, well there's plenty of things we..could..." Ah. Changhyun was using his knowledge against him. He wants to do something like that. "Umm...you mean...what I told you about the other day?" Changhyun nods simply, Gyujin swallows hard. "What did you have in mind?" He dares ask.

"Nothing too specific, but seeing as we're in this position..." Changhyun's hand slowly slides up from his knee to the front of his pants, undoing the button of his jeans before letting it slide back down to his knee. Before he starts anything, he wants to make sure Gyujin is okay with it. He looks up at him, searching his expression for any uneasiness, but all he seems to find is serenity in the others expression. So Changhyun brings one of his hands up Gyujin's body again but this time beneath his shirt, his fingers crawling up his ribs and resting over his chest. He relishes in the moment of feeling Gyujin's heavier breaths move his chest up and down under his palm, looking into his eyes as he positions his pointer finger to toy with his nipple. Gyujin's next inhale was shakier than the last and their eye contact faltered when he looked to the side. Each time Changhyun's finger rubbed over his hardened bud he became more aware of the weight on his lower hips, more aware of the boys hand in his shirt, and a lot more aware that he was watching him closely. Gyujin's eyes were already hooded, and Changhyun started picking at his chest more firmly, he could feel the muscles in his stomach want to jump but he flexed and held the impulses in, however it resulted in his vocalizations coming out. Louder, with more power. The rest of Changhyun's fingers on his skin were calm and warm, but just that one made him breathe desperately, enough for him to bring the back of his hand to his mouth to shield his pride. Although he didn't mind letting Changhyun do things to him at all, he just couldn't sit still over how fucked he made him. He hadn't moaned yet, but the way Gyujin arched his back against the floor served the same purpose as his uneven exhales broke up even more, sharp inhales following some of them. Gyujin cracks open his eyes and looks up at Changhyun to see him palming himself, that's right. To Gyujin's surprise the breathy, sometimes delicate sounds he was making taunted Changhyun and made him bring his free hand to life, encouraging it to slowly palm the front of his crotch under his unbuttoned jeans, staring down at him as he smiled in disbelief.

"Changhyun, I c-can't believe you're.." Gyujin trails off, laughing nervously as he presses his thighs together upon hearing the older hum quietly in reply. "Y-you shouldn't..n-not because of me.." Gyujin mutters bashfully, sighing out as another shock of pleasure surges through him. Changhyun's hand in Gyujin's shirt stops. 

"But playing with you gets me so hot." Changhyun reassures lowly, his hand gripping the side of Gyujin's ribs. And before long his hand is traveling back down his side, taking it's time, his thumb leaving impressions on the others soft skin on the way down, teasing with how hard and how soft he's pressing into him. And it's almost as if the second Changhyun's hand reached Gyujin's belt his playfulness only heightened, especially when Gyujin really panted out, suddenly mumbling defenses into the back of his hand. 

"Ch-Changhyun, umm-" He kind of laughs again, two of Changhyun's fingers slipping beneath the waist band of his jeans. The hand on his own hardness halts all action, resting on Gyujin's hip because he assumes it's part of the comfort he's secretly asking for. "C-can we, m-move.." Gyujin stutters out, turning his head away from Changhyun's towards the bed as a signal he wants to move there, Changhyun immediately accepting. 

"Of course of course, I suppose it's not comfortable for you against the cold hard floor is it?" Changhyun jokes lightly, slowly getting off Gyujin and actually taking his hands in his to help him towards the bed. The cute chuckling boy follows obediently, willing the aggressive beating of his heart to chill out so he can recollect his thoughts and act like less of a piece of putty. Changhyun stops and lets Gyujin get on the bed, him kneeing carefully up onto it before laying himself down on his back and letting out a huge sigh. Changhyun is smiling sweetly at him, contradicting how fast he got on too and fit himself between Gyujin's thick legs. He chuckled at the cute sounds Gyujin made in surprise when the underside of his thigh was grabbed and pushed up near his chest so he could have his hips flush against him. Having Gyujin's thighs around him was something he had been thinking about often because of this whole agreement, his hands supporting himself on the bed over Gyujin just under his arms.

"A-ahh, Changhyun! W-what are you-"

"Do you know long i've wanted to have your thighs around me like this?" Changhyun tells Gyujin, smirking, bent over him so he's right beside his cheek. He goes to give him a peck but Gyujin squeaks embarrassingly and moves away, looking to the base of the bed past Changhyun pinning him down. His chest is heaving and he's feeling himself becoming hard from all this, he can't help his arousal. He hears a chuckle from Changhyun instigating an intense blush to dust onto his cheeks as he resists against Changhyun's hold, moaning a little when Changhyun pushes his thigh back down. He doesn't know what to do with the embers of a fighting spirit inside of him but how forceful Changhyun was being with him now was turning him on like he couldn't ever really believe. Though he never felt forced to do any of this. "I like it when you struggle a little bit.." Changhyun admits. Gyujin's eyebrows knit and his hands grasp at the sheets, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling and- "Stop trying to distract yourself and focus on me, I promise i'm gonna make you feel the best you've ever felt, okay Gyujinnie?" Changhyun promises, although still sounding sexy while doing so. Gyujin can feel the heat within his cheeks now, especially since Changhyun's free hand returned to the front of his undone pants again to rub over his fully hard self, biting his lip down at Gyujin as he wriggles out of shyness, finding it hard to control his expressions. "I wish I could watch you take off your own pants, would you be willing to do that for me?" Gyujin's jaw drops open a little bit.

"T-take them off?"

"Yeah." Changhyun breathes out, obviously stifling a moan. And surprisingly, Gyujin's hands hastily start to do it, but he stops in his tracks, sighing out and tugging on his shirt a little instead.

"I can't, I can't handle...taking them off in front of you I d-don't think." Gyujin pushes out, too shy to act on all the dirty things he wants to do back. 

"But you're comfortable around me, right?" Gyujin gives a small nod as a reply. "Then do you think you could do it, slowly, if I give you enough encouragement?" Gyujin nods more confidently this time, though averting Changhyun's gaze because he didn't think he'd be taking off his clothes under another members body this fast. Or, at all. He also hadn't clued in to what Changhyun meant by that exactly, but found out right when he felt the first gentle kiss to the spot behind his ear in his hair. "Baby, i've been thinking about you getting undressed for me ever since you brought your whole theory up, so how about you go ahead and start for me?" The end of Changhyun's sentence littered with a hint of tease. Gyujin bites his lip and Changhyun could tell he tried to squeeze his thighs together again because of the resistance he felt, his cock throbbing at what it implied. "Take your time~" Changhyun's words acting like magic as he charms Gyujin's hands into reaching down and fumbling to undo his belt, and then the button and zipper of his jeans before inching them down his hips little by little, looking up into Changhyun's eyes for a second before his blush deepened and he had to look away again. "You look so good, you listen so well, can you get any more perfect?" He compliments shamelessly, Gyujin giggling. Though as he felt how hard he was when his palm brushed over the front of his pants he almost groaned in embarrassment. His hands worked on pushing his pants further off but he couldn't quite get the denim past his ass due to the position he was in and Changhyun quickly picked up on it. "Do you need a little bit of help?" Gyujin nodded and rested his hands on his lower stomach momentarily as Changhyun's hand fisted in the back of his pants and pulled his jeans off his ass slowly and successfully, as well as his tight black boxers. Gyujin whined when the room temperature air that felt colder than it should was the one pressing into his skin now, his cheeks burning furiously from his exposure. "Fuck you look amazing, better than I imagined..."

"Y-You...imagined me like this?" Gyujin asked curiously. He was extremely flattered, could you believe his heart fluttered at a moment like this? Changhyun nodded and smirked, sending an honest throb into Gyujin's cock.  

"You did so good, so so good I could just-" Changhyun cuts himself off, hoping to avoid freaking Gyujin out, remembering to stick to the words of encouragement. Changhyun sits back on his thighs, a ways away from Gyujin so that he could take his pants off the rest of the way. "Continue." Changhyun reminded him. Gyujin's hands returned to the piece of clothing, him leaning up instead of lifting his legs to pull his pants off his calves, tossing them onto the floor before stopping. He took a minute to stare Changhyun down, the way he was sitting there like he was ready to pounce but full of patience at the same time made Gyujin feel a little bit wild towards him. He hadn't even gotten past Changhyun's chest to notice...oh god. Gyujin finally spotted the impression Changhyun's cock made through his tight underwear, the olders hand only rubbing up and down the shaft lazily so that his head was mostly in view. Gyujin couldn't resist letting his tongue come to lick at the corner of his mouth, then press into his cheek lightly. Maybe it was more of a fidget than anything else, but it made Changhyun moan in his direction, dropping his head and inhaling through his teeth. 

"W-what?"

"Don't do that Gyujin, god. You're putting even worse thoughts into my head now..." Changhyun warns, shaking his head a little bit but never ceasing to rub himself. Gyujin gets up onto his knees as well, sitting on his thighs although leaning foreword slightly on an arm to search Changhyun's expression under his bangs for anything negative.

"W...why?"

"Because it makes me think about your mouth wrapped around my cock." Just saying it seemed to drain a little bit of Changhyun's energy. Gyujin is taken aback, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Were such things really thought about him? By none other than his best friend? The idea was intriguing as hell actually, but there's no way Gyujin could do anything like that, right?

Despite that very likely truth, Gyujin found himself moving closer to Changhyun, other hand pressing into the bed carefully as he crawled into his personal space. He was on his hands and knees in front of him, saying nothing as he let himself down onto his elbows and moved his mouth beside Changhyun's hand. It suddenly froze, as a matter of fact his entire body did, peering through lust blown eyes down at Gyujin who kissed Changhyun's knuckles delicately before letting his lips drag over them tenderly. "Praise me." Gyujin spoke quietly before inching towards Changhyun's clothed cock, building up anticipation like crazy for the other. Gyujin was letting his hot breaths roll out over his erection, almost smirking confidently when it made him shiver. Gyujin didn't want to wait, but he was too careful to act.

"G-good boy Gyujin, use your pretty mouth for my pleasure." Changhyun encourages, starting out unstable but remembering his role in this night, slowly pulling his hand away from the area until Gyujin bit him. He really just...bit him? Changhyun cocks an eyebrow and Gyujin answers to him almost instantly after.

"Keep your hand there, it helps me feel comfortable." And after that request, Changhyun can't help but grin. So he does, continuing to lazily stroke himself except more so on one side of his shaft now as to give Gyujin the room he wants, the only difference now is that his own hand does nothing for him, only Gyujin's presence even so much as being close to his cock. The sight might as well have been gas, knocking him out into some other world.


End file.
